


I (a door) you

by Eowima



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima
Summary: “Y-you’re not Hunter,” he stammers after a few seconds of silence, cheeks a little pink, and she bites her lip in amusement at the obvious embarrassment on his face. She shakes her head a little and his gaze turns horrified, and he’s definitely blushing now, which she finds cute, again, but that’s not important. “I’m so sorry,” he says, reaching towards her then apparently thinking better of it and wringing his hands instead. “I’m, I mean, this, this is not apartment B16 then?”Or: Meet-cute based on the prompt "They knock on your apartment door instead of your neighbor's."
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 27
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about that title? I hope you guys like it, I personally still giggle like an idiot every time I think about it xD But it's been approved by great friends, and even made the husband laugh despite himself, so there, I'm keeping it LOL  
> Enjoy this little meet-cute! I hoped I'd finish the entire thing before today but I couldn't, so I'm cutting it into probably 6 short chapters I think (probably not, you know how bad I am at planning! :D) Anyway, hope you like this first chapter! :D ♥

**I (a door) you**

**Chapter 1**

Jemma is about to put the milk back in the fridge when it happens.

It’s Saturday night. She was supposed to go out with Daisy tonight, but she pretended to feel a little sick to get out of it because all she really wants to do after an entire hell of a week at her new job is relax and watch Doctor Who all night in her comfiest PJs. She’s in the middle of a season 5 rewatch – yes, she has a little crush on Matt Smith and/or Karen Gillan, so what – and she’s paused the episode for tea and maybe a couple of cookies too because it is Saturday night after all, blissfully thinking that nothing much more interesting would happen to her that night.

But boy, is she wrong.

The three knocks on her front door are so sudden and so _loud_ she actually jumps, grabbing the fridge’s door in surprise. She starts in shock, not expecting anyone at 10pm on a Saturday night – Daisy never mentioned checking in, and she’s the only person she really knows around here anyway – and stands still for a few seconds, listening intently and wondering if maybe she misheard or something.

But then the knocking starts again, even louder, and she jumps _again_ , cursing herself. She hurriedly puts the milk back in the fridge, then slowly walks to the front door, heart beating fast in her chest. She’s not entirely sure what she’s supposed to do. The door is locked, so whoever is behind it can’t hurt her – no matter how angry their knocks sound – but she’s also not sure how they managed to get through the lobby since you need a key to enter in the first place. This is slightly worrying, isn’t it? Should she call the police? Maybe she’s getting ahead of herself, she probably needs to check if it’s not someone she knows first.

Shaking her head at herself, she silently walks to the door and peeks through the peephole to try and see if she knows the person, but just as she does, they start knocking furiously again, and she jumps back with a shriek before she even gets the chance to see anything. Her heart is absolutely pounding now, and she’s opening her mouth to tell whoever is behind her door to go away, but then the person starts talking on the other side and she stills in surprise.

“Hunter! Hunter open your bloody door you wanker!”

From that colorful phrase she now knows two things: first, this is probably a got-the-wrong-door type of situation, and second, the man knocking at her door is unmistakably _Scottish_. Which is definitely not something she could have expected at all, because it’s not often that she gets to meet a fellow British person around here. There’s something reassuring about his accent, she’s not entirely sure what, or maybe it’s his voice that doesn’t sound as aggressive as his knocks. In any case, she decides to unlock her door and open it a little to peek outside. The man was about to knock again apparently, and he stumbles forward a little as she does, looking up and gaping in surprise as their eyes meet.

Her heart leaps in her chest for some reason. The man in front of her seems to be about her age, slightly taller than her, with a mop of curly hair and bright blue eyes that seem to stare deep into her soul – or something. In any case, he is very cute. Which, obviously, is not important right now, at all, ahem.

“Y-you’re not Hunter,” he stammers after a few seconds of silence, cheeks a little pink, and she bites her lip in amusement at the obvious embarrassment on his face. She shakes her head a little and his gaze turns horrified, and he’s definitely blushing now, which she finds cute, again, but that’s not important. “I’m _so_ sorry,” he says, reaching towards her then apparently thinking better of it and wringing his hands instead. “I’m, I mean, this, this is not apartment B16 then?”

“B17,” she responds with a grin, wondering why her cheeks feel a little hot now, “B16 is over there, right across the hall.”

“R-right,” he nods once, taking a step back. He crosses his arms for half a second, then drops them back at his side, and she has a hard time not chuckling at how adorable he looks – which is a weird thing to think about a stranger, but oh well. “Well I’m, I’m very sorry for the inconvenience, please blame Hunter it’s all his fault.”

She chuckles without thinking, and the surprised and pleased look he gives her makes her heart jump in her chest, _again_. “I’m actually new here,” she tells him, and she’s not even sure why she does at this point, “so I haven’t met this Hunter you’re talking about yet but… I’ll keep that in mind.”

She’s grinning at him by the end of her sentence, and a very tiny part of herself that sounds a lot like Daisy loudly wonders if she’s not trying to _flirt_ with the very cute guy who accidentally knocked on her door on a Saturday night. But this is obviously preposterous, and very unlike her, so no, she’s not trying to flirt at all. She couldn’t flirt even if her life depended on it anyway, so there’s that.

The cute Scot gives her a tentative smile, sliding his hands in his pockets. “Good,” he nods again, shifting on his feet a little, and she’s relieved to notice that she isn’t the only awkward one around here. “He’s not so bad when you know him, although he can be a little daft some–”

“OI!”

The indignant cry makes them both jump in surprise, and is followed by a door opening across the hall, revealing the tenant of apartment B16. He steps in the hallway with his hands on his hips, looking piqued. In retrospective Jemma thinks she’s seen him before, his buzz-cut, stubble and clear eyes looking a little familiar, although she’s not quite sure when.

“Not cool mate,” the man – Hunter, she figures – tells his friend with a frown, “why you talking shit about me to the cute neighbor!”

Jemma frowns a little, feeling her cheeks warm up at that, and when she glances at the cute Scot, she sees he’s blushing too. Their eyes meet for a second then they both look away at the same time, and she only looks up when Hunter makes a small noise of surprise. His eyes are going from her to his friend, like he’s following a ping-pong match, and his lips slowly stretch into a slightly triumphant smirk.

“Any _way_ ,” he says after a few seconds, “there’s beer in the fridge and we’re waiting for you to start the game, so…” he trails off a little, eyeing his friend with a look Jemma can’t quite decipher, then adds cheekily: “Yeah, whenever you’re done flirting with my neighbor!”

“That’s not– _hey_!” the cute Scot starts indignantly, but Hunter slams the door before he can say much more, and he turns to her with very pink cheeks and an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, see I told you he was the worst.”

“That’s okay,” she chuckles and shakes her head, biting her lip again, and she’s almost sure his blue eyes glance down at her lips for a split second. They stare at each other for a moment in silence, then he scratches behind his ear with yet another cute, shy smile.

“I’m not gonna bother you any longer, I’m sorry again for knocking on your door like that, that was–”

“Oh it’s fine really–”

“We’re just having beers between friends, but please if we’re too loud feel free to knock and tell us, I’ll make sure Hunter shuts up.”

She chuckles again, and he looks very pleased – and ugh, so cute. “Alright,” she nods, and smiles, and he smiles back, “have a good night then.”

“Right, yes, you too.”

“Thank you.”

He nods one last time, walking backwards to Hunter’s apartment, and she reluctantly closes her own door when he turns to knock on his friend’s. She leans against the wood panel, smiling to herself for a little while, then shakes her head a little and gets back to her Doctor Who episodes. She debates with herself for a while telling Daisy about her impromptu encounter, but then again there’s a small part of her that wonders – and kind of wishes too – if she’s ever going to see him again, and she doesn’t want Daisy to know about it if there is a slight chance she might talk to him again some day.

Maybe it doesn’t make any sense, but that’s what she’s going with, apparently.

Keeping the cute Scot to herself for now. And hoping he visits his friend Hunter very often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We were supposed to meet at your place!”  
> “I know but–”  
> “Stop pretending Fitzy,” Hunter’s voice cuts him, and Fitz frowns again, in annoyance this time. “We all know you _long_ to see Miss J. Simmons again, even Mack!”

**I (a door) you**

**Chapter 2**

Grabbing his jacket and sliding his messenger bag across his shoulder, Fitz takes a second to make sure he’s not forgetting anything, then he walks out of his lab, closing the door behind him. His phone starts ringing as he makes his way out of the engineering department, and he takes a peek at the name on the screen before answering. “Hey Mack, what’s up?”

It’s Friday night, and he’s once again the last one to leave, but he doesn’t mind.

“Hey Turbo,” his friend greets, just as he waves goodbye to Lenny, the security guard stationed at the entrance of the Sci-tech building. “Change of plans for tonight, I’m already at Hunter’s.”

“What, why?” Fitz asks with a frown, shivering in the cold evening air. This doesn’t do at all, they were supposed to meet at Mack’s place tonight, because he’s the one with the good X-box games in the first place. Hunter only has boring games, he doesn’t want to play boring games tonight! He’s had a long, difficult week, he needs a cold beer and a good game right now. “We were supposed to meet at your place!”

“I know but–”

“Stop pretending Fitzy,” Hunter’s voice cuts him, and Fitz frowns again, in annoyance this time. “We all know you _long_ to see Miss J. Simmons again, even Mack!”

Fitz feels his cheeks warm up at that, but Mack doesn’t leave him the time to protest. “Don’t drag me into this, Hunter,” he warns him in a stern tone that makes Fitz grin despite himself. “But yeah Turbo, I think it’d be good for you to see her again.”

The grin is replaced by a glare that sadly neither of them can see, and he lets out an annoyed groan despite his still very warm cheeks. No way he’s admitting to either of them that yes, he really wants to see Hunter’s very cute neighbor again. That’s too embarrassing. He’s only spoken to her for barely five minutes, and sure, she’s very beautiful, and she laughed at his dumb jokes, and apparently she also buys scientific revues from what Hunter’s told him, but that doesn’t justify him getting such a big crush on her at all. He doesn’t know her, probably won’t see her again, it’s just ridiculous!

“Ugh, not you too,” he whines, and hears Hunter bark out a laugh on the other side of the phone. He rolls his eyes, hesitating on the sidewalk. It’s not like he has a choice. What’s he going to do, go back to his depressing apartment and sulk there on his own? Hunter’s place is closer anyway. He lets out a loud, resigned sigh, and can easily picture the smile his two friends are probably currently exchanging. “Alright, I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Bring more beers!”

“Not sure you deserve any,” he mumbles in his beard, grinning to himself when Hunter scoffs.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing, see you guys in a bit.”

He hangs up with another sigh, trying to ignore the nervous excitement settling in his guts. It’s been six days since he accidentally knocked on the wrong door and met Hunter’s neighbor. It was his first time coming to Hunter’s place, because they usually only met at Mack’s place, and like an idiot he knocked on the wrong door. To be fair though, Hunter said it was the first door to the right, which was technically not true because his door was indeed the first door to the right if you follow the staircase wall, but the real first door to the right is J. Simmons’s door, on the opposite wall to the staircase.

Alright, he might be a little petty, but he’s not the one who’s got it wrong. In any case, it doesn’t matter, because after the initial shock and deep, deep embarrassment of realizing it was the wrong apartment, he’d met Hunter’s neighbor, who turned out to be the most beautiful woman he’s ever met. She was also very kind and sweet, when she could have been mad at him for knocking so rudely on her door at 10 pm on a Saturday night. She’d even laugh three times because of something he said, which was probably the most any stranger had ever laughed because of him, if he’s honest with himself. He’s definitely not very sociable, and definitely not smooth or anything like that, especially around people he doesn’t know or worse, people he finds attractive, so that was definitely nice.

He’s pretty sure she’d glance at his lips once. Or maybe he’s being completely delusional, but really who cares, that had been a fun interaction. Even with Hunter trying to embarrass him. And maybe he’s thought about her once or twice – or more – during the week, and has been in a slightly better mood because of it, _alright_. But he definitely doesn’t _‘_ _long’_ to see her again, no matter what Hunter says.

It’s just ridiculous.

He makes a detour to buy more beers, thinking to himself it’s just for Mack and him, because Hunter’s been a pain in his arse about the whole neighbor thing – he’s been teasing him mercilessly for the last six days, can’t he just move on to something else? _Ugh_ –, then he walks towards his friend’s building. He tries to ignore the restless energy coursing through him as he does, because once again, it’s ridiculous. He kind of feels like he’s going to a first date or something, which is stupid because he’s not even sure he’s going to see her again. It’s not like he intends to knock on the wrong door _again_. Wouldn’t want her to think he’s dumb.

It’s almost 8pm on a Friday night, she’s probably either already out with friends, or maybe watching some show on TV. She was wearing Doctor Who PJs the other night, which he thinks is very cute, and also means she has great taste in TV shows. He wonders if it would have been weird to compliment her on them. Ugh, but maybe she’s out on a _date_. Maybe she has a boyfriend, even – or a girlfriend. Ugh, that would be very disappointing.

But _why_ is he even thinking about all this, when he has no real way to see her again? Ugh, he really is the worst.

He’s so lost in thoughts he doesn’t pay much attention as he walks inside Hunter’s building after being buzzed in. He glances at the elevator, still out of order, and mentally prepares himself to climb to the fourth floor. He walks up to the second floor, still lost in his head… and almost slams into somehow as he does. He looks up at the last moment and takes an awkward step to the side, bumping into the wall but effectively dodging the collision, to his great relief.

It’s a woman, probably his age or slightly older, with shoulder length dark hair and piercing dark brown eyes. She keeps walking down the stairs, looking back at him with a frown, and he makes a face. “Sorry,” he mutters, climbing up a step, then turning away from her… and his heart jumps high in his chest.

He meets two surprised hazel eyes, and for half a second he thinks she’s not recognizing him, but then her face lights up and she smiles brightly at him. “Oh, hello!”

“Hi, hello,” he stammers, his heart stuttering in his chest. Her grin is so wide that he just has to reciprocate it, and it seems to please her. She goes down a couple of steps, and now she’s almost leveled up with him. She’s taller than he initially thought she was, because he still has to look up a little to meet her gaze, but then a quick glance down informs him that’s she’s wearing heels so he figures that makes sense. He feels his cheeks warming up, because she’s all dressed up tonight, in a nice dark red blouse and dark trousers, and she looks nice. Very nice. “H-how are you?”

“I’m good,” she replies, nodding, and maybe moving a little closer? he’s not sure. “How are you?”

“Good,” he nods too, internally wincing at how very generic this all is, and how he really wants it not to be. The other woman clears her throat behind him, and he feels himself blush again. He can’t quite look away though, and it seems like she can’t too. Or maybe he’s seeing things, he’s not sure. There’s a small silence, and when he opens his mouth and talks, she does too at the same time.

“So I’m hanging out with Hunter.”

“We’re going out tonight.”

There’s another small, kind of awkward but not in a bad way silence, and then they both chuckle at the same time. “Have fun then?” he tells her, not intending it as a question, but somehow that’s how it gets out of his mouth. He makes a face, and she chuckles again and his heart jumps, and _God_ why is he feeling like that around someone he doesn’t even know the name of?

“Yes, you too,” she tells him with yet another bright smile, and his heart does another backflip in his chest and really _how_ can he have a crush that big on someone he doesn’t know?

He doesn’t want to see her go. It’s ridiculous and not rational at all, but he wants to keep talking to her, here in the middle of a staircase. How pathetic is he? “Sorry again about the other–”

“Oh please, don’t mention it, it’s quite alright,” she cuts him, and this time she’s definitely moving closer, landing on the same step at him, going as far as touching his arm lightly for a split second. A shiver runs up his spine as his eyes seem almost drawn to her lips, and when he looks back up she looks amused and pleased, he thinks. “Have a good night,” she tells him with yet another smile.

“Right, you too,” he nods, mouth very dry. She smells really good. Is that something you can think about a stranger? Probably not.

They exchange one last look, one last smile, and then she turns to walk down the stairs, her shoulder brushing his in the process, and he wonders if it was intentional or not. He smiles to the ground, then bites his lip when he realizes he’s doing it. How desperate must he be to get that much of a crush on someone? Ugh, but she doesn’t seem like just a someone, she seems, she seems… God, there are way too many adjectives in his head right now, and some of them are probably definitely inappropriate, he thinks. He’s the worst.

“Who was _that_?!”

The voice is mischievous, and coming from the first floor, and he thinks it’s probably the other woman – her friend, he hopes, and not her date. It’s followed by a loud ‘shhhh’ and a giggle that make him grin widely. He shakes his head a little and walks up the stairs, stopping before he reaches the fourth floor to try and tame the big smile currently on his lips. He doesn’t want Mack and Hunter to know how excited he is to have seen her again in passing like that. Doesn’t want to give Hunter more teasing material.

If he wasn’t sure before, he is now. He definitely wants to figure out what the J. on her mailbox stands for, and to get to know her for real. The amazing thing being, that he’s pretty sure she would like to know him too. And that’s incredible, really, because that’s absolutely not something that happens to him on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BLOWN away by the amount of kudos this story got since yesterday!! Thank you guys SO MUCH that's so amazing! I'm gonna put this on account of my wonderful title (yes, I am still giggling because of it). Now, kudos are GOOD, but we need to work on your commenting a little I think :P Please tell me what you think!! I sometimes think I might be a mind reader, but it only works when I'm in the same room as the other person! :P
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jemmaaaaaaa there’s someone at the doooooor for youuuuuuuu.”
> 
> Jemma looks up from the equation she was just trying to solve to prove that she isn’t that drunk, frowning. It’s almost midnight, she’s sitting on the armrest of her couch with her toes tucked under Bobbi’s thigh and a notebook propped on her knees. They’ve been celebrating Daisy’s birthday, and alright, she might have had a lot more to drink that she usually does, but that doesn’t mean that she’s as pissed as Daisy is.

**I (a door) you**

**Chapter 3**

“Jemmaaaaaaa there’s _someone_ at the doooooor for youuuuuuuu.”

Jemma looks up from the equation she was just trying to solve to prove that she isn’t _that_ drunk, frowning. It’s almost midnight, she’s sitting on the armrest of her couch with her toes tucked under Bobbi’s thigh and a notebook propped on her knees. They’ve been celebrating Daisy’s birthday, and alright, she _might_ have had a lot more to drink that she usually does, but that doesn’t mean that she’s as pissed as Daisy is. And she was definitely intending to prove it earlier, by solving this particular equation, although it is not lost to half of her brain that no one in this room would be able to check if it’s correct or not anyway.

It doesn’t matter anymore though, because someone knocked on her door two minutes ago, and then Daisy yelled something to her, and from the delighted if slightly slurred tone of her best friend, Jemma definitely knows who’s behind said door. It makes her heart jump high in her chest, for some reason.

It’s been more than a month since she’s last seen him in passing. She wants to pretend like she’s completely forgotten about him, but that won’t be true at all, and anyway she’s a terrible liar. But it’s been a busy month at work, and she never got around to see him again, which is a pity, yes, but what could she have done about it? Ask her neighbor for his phone number? She’s definitely not that bold or desperate. Yes he _was_ very cute, and had a very nice Scottish accent that reminded her of home a little, and his eyes were very pretty and very blue, and he sounded like a very nice person in twice the five minutes she spoke to him, but still. Nothing that warranted anything from her side, right?

Ah, but now he’s most definitely behind her door again talking with Daisy, and Jemma’s heart is pounding in her chest. Oh God, _Daisy_ is the one who opened the door, _crap_. She jumps up from the armrest she’d been perched on, abandoning her notebook on Bobbi’s lap and making a face when her head starts spinning ever so slightly. Alright, maybe she’s a little drunk. She catches her own reflection on the black TV screen and without thinking she reaches up to smooth her hair just a little.

This definitely doesn’t go unnoticed by her friends, and she feels her cheeks warm up when they start wooing and telling her to ‘go get him’, whatever that means. Obviously Daisy’s told everyone of her – now _their_ – friends about Jemma’s encounter(s) with the cute Scot she might have a small crush on still – because, according to her, that was definitely a ‘meet-cute’ which means that they apparently just _have_ to eventually get together. At first, probably since they didn’t know each other that well, Bobbi, Yo-yo and Piper had been pretty discreet about it, but after a few days it’d turned into a running joke whenever something mildly inconvenient happened to any of them, to say something along the line of “Welp, I guess not everyone is lucky enough to get a cute Scot delivered to their doorstep.” and pointedly look at Jemma.

And now she’s blushing and stumbling on her way to her own front door just because a guy she’s seen twice in her life is there. She’s a mess, isn’t she? A schoolgirl with a crush.

Daisy is standing in the doorway, preventing her from seeing who’s there, and Jemma stands up on her tip-toes behind her best friend to make sure it really _is_ her cute Scot – wait, no, not _her_ cute Scot, she obviously doesn’t own him or anything, ahem. She was right. It is him. His face lights up when their eyes meet and he opens his mouth – probably to say hi – but Daisy cuts him before he can, turning to Jemma with a mischievous look and a very obvious wink:

“ _Jemma_!” she exclaims, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and Jemma makes a face at her friend’s obvious state of drunkenness. “There you are _Jemma_ , it’s so nice of you to come to the door, _Jemma_ , look who’s here, _Jemma_ , this young man wanted to ask you some–”

“I’ll take it from here Daisy, thank you!” Jemma cuts her, staring daggers at her, and Daisy has the audacity to _giggle_. Alright, maybe she can’t quite pull off the threatening look she admits it, but still, that’s rude of her, she thinks. She shoos her away, pushing her a little and diving to escape her hold on her shoulders, and Daisy pouts and whines like a little kid for a few seconds, before very obviously waggling her eyebrows in the cute Scot’s direction, making Jemma blush furiously. “Go away,” she mumbles, and Daisy giggles _again_ , but then to her relief actually does what she’s told for once, skipping back toward the living-room.

Jemma cannot help her chuckle at her friend’s antics, but then she turns back to the cute Scot and her heart leaps in her chest once again. It’s been more than a month since she’s last seen him, and yes alright she _is_ a little drunk, but damn, she didn’t remember how good-looking he actually _is_. She remembers thinking both times she saw him how cute and endearing he was, how beautiful and expressive his blue eyes were, how lovely his accent was, too, but she’s obviously missed how _hot_ he definitely _is_ as well. Maybe it’s the rolled-up sleeves, or the light blue color of his shirt that brings out his eyes so nicely, or the stubble highlighting his very nice looking jaw, she’s not sure.

In any case, she’s wondering if she shouldn’t upgrade him from Cute Scot to Hot Scot really.

Then she remembers herself and smiles awkwardly at him. “Sorry about that,” she tells him, crunching her nose in what she hopes is an apologetic look, “hi!”

“Hi,” he says back, scratching the side of his neck with a bright smile that has her heart stutter in her chest. They stare at each other for a few seconds, and Jemma is at a loss for words, but to be fair he seems to be too, so there’s that. She thinks they’re leaning towards each other but she’s not entirely sure, because her head does seem to be floating right now. She also thinks his eyes kind of wander down a little, but then he’s visibly blushing and wringing his hands together and she forgets about it.

“I’m sorry it’s late,” he says with a grimace, and she bites her lip because that’s cute, “but um, Hunter decided he wanted to make some cookies and uh, surprisingly the only thing we’re missing are the eggs, so we thought, I–I thought that, since it sounded like you were still awake–”

“Right, yes, we’re celebrating Daisy’s birthday!” she says without thinking, and his smile in response is positively beaming.

“That’s great, happy birthday to her then,” he says nicely, and she kind of wants kiss him now. Not kind of, actually. She very much does want to kiss him right now. Oops, she can’t do that though. She doesn’t know him! Also, she should probably ask him first.

“I’ll tell her,” she nods, grinning, and he most definitely glances down at her lips this time, which sends shivers down her spine. Then she somehow wonders if he’s not a little drunk too, although she’s not quite sure what tips him off. She kind of wants to ask him, or to invite him in for a drink because why not, but before she can, a voice rises from the other side of the hallway, where her neighbor’s door is wide open.

“Fitz! Stop hitting on the hot neighbor and bring us back eggs!”

“Shut it Hunter!” the cute Scot snarls back, cheeks suddenly very red, and she knows her cheeks are probably matching his right now. He turns back to her with an apologetic smile, and she can’t help her chuckle. “Sorry.”

“That’s alright,” she shakes her head, biting her lip and fighting herself not to reach for his arm. She’s being weird! She can’t act like this with a stranger! Although she does know his name now. Fitz. It’s unusual, probably his last name if she had to guess, but it’s also cute. She thinks it _fits_ him. Oh _no_ , that was _so_ bad. Wow, she’s very drunk, isn’t she? Yeah. Alright, the goal for now is not to embarrass herself too much in front of the cute Scot-Fitz. She can do this right? “So eggs?” she asks casually – or at least she _hopes_ it sounds casual.

“Right, yes, two would be great.”

“Two eggs, coming right up!”

Oh _crap_. That was terrible. And she can’t take it back now. Ctrl+Z never works in real life. She can pretend it didn’t happen though. Yes, good plan. She gives him a smile, then turns around and walks to her kitchen, ignoring her friends that are definitely looking at her right now. If she ignores it, it doesn’t happen, right? She knows that’s not how things work, but the part of her that’s completely pissed is convinced it is, so there. She’s kind of walking on clouds right now.

She opens the fridge’s door, grabs the carton of eggs and is very happy to see that there’s exactly two eggs inside. It’s _fate_. Wait what? She shakes her head yet again, takes in a sharp breath, then walks back to her front door, still ignoring her friends. She definitely hears their snickers and little comments, and it’s definitely making her blush, but the cute Scot is waiting for her and her eggs so she’s on a _mission_. It’s funny though, how fine she felt a few minutes ago, and then all the alcohol ingested kind of rushed to her head at the worst moment possible. Or the best moment? Maybe if she’s a little less inhibited things can happen. Wait, what things?

“There you go!” she says with a bright smile, handing him the carton of eggs, and he accepts it with one of his shy but charming smiles that turns her brain into jelly. Their fingers brush in the process, and it sends her mind twirling.

“Thank you,” he tells her, blue eyes fixed in hers, and for a moment they stare at each other again. She’s too out of it to figure out if things are awkward or not. Alcohol really is a funny thing. She should have eaten that piece of cake earlier, she wouldn’t be that drunk right now. Her cute Scot bites his lip, which is distracting, and seems to hesitate for a second, and then he’s holding his hand out to her with another shy smile. “I’m–”

“Fitz,” she finishes for him, and then cringes at herself, because people usually don’t like it when she does that. She still grabs his hand to shake it though, and when she looks up he doesn’t seem angry or annoyed. He looks positively overjoyed actually, which is very cute. His hand is warm and solid around her, and she likes it. “And I’m–”

“Jemma,” he nods with a smirk before she can say it, and it’s her turn to beam at him. “Nice to officially meet you, Jemma.”

They’re still shaking hands. It could be weird, she thinks, but it’s not at all. “Right back at you, Fitz.”

“FITZ!”

The cry makes them both jump, and to her disappointment he lets go of her hand. He scratches at his ear, probably a nervous gesture she thinks, then rolls his eyes _hard_ , which makes her giggle. “Ugh, coming!” he yells back, shaking his head in annoyance.

“Have fun cooking then,” she tells him, and he looks up to meet her eyes with a soft smile.

“Thanks yeah, I apologize in advance if we end up setting off the fire alarm.”

She laughs at that, and he looks very pleased – ugh, what a cutie. “That would make for a fun reunion in the hallway,” she retorts with a smirk, and suddenly things feel a little more flirty, although she can’t quite say why. His lips part a little, and oops she’s staring at his lips, she shouldn’t be doing that.

“It would yeah,” he says with a chuckle, and she feels a thrill of excitement running through her at that. Maybe she’s a little pleased to make him laugh too. “Have a good night then.”

“You too,” she nods, grinning again, “see you around?”

“Yeah, see you around.”

She knows from the look in his eyes that he means it, which is quite exciting really. They smile at each other, and then he walks back to Hunter’s apartment, waving her goodbye. He turns back to her and their eyes meet one last time before she can close the door…

“Say Jemmaaaaaaaa, have you kissed him yet?!”

_Ugh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm writing so much these days! :D hope you like this new chapter! :D Drunk Jemma is always fun to write, and I'm having so much fun writing Daisy as well for this story LOL  
> Tell me what you think! :D
> 
> ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated ♥


End file.
